Grandma's House (episode)
Grandma's House is the 12th episode of Dora the Explorer from season 1. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Fiesta Trio *Swiper *Elena Márquez (debut) *Valerie Márquez (debut) *Turtles (debut) Summary Dora and Boots must bring a basket of food to her grandma's house. But they've been warned to watch out for Swiper the Fox. Recap Dora & Boots go to her Grandma's house who is sick with a cold. So, they take a basket full of goodies and treats to make her feel better. Dora & Boots had to find a quick way to get to her grandma's house. So, Dora & Boots check Map for help and says that they have to go across a bumpy bridge, across a turtle river to get to Dora's Grandma's house. They have to be on the lookout for Swiper the fox and other obstacles too. As Dora and Boots set afoot on the bumpy bridge, they drop the basket on their way. But they get a fishing pole from Backpack to reel the basket back up. Soon after, Dora & Boots had to duck down low as Swiper swings on a vine trying to swipe the basket but ends up missing and falls head first into a tree. After that, the basket gets heavy. So, they rest the basket on a rock where it was really a turtle shell. They look for the basket which was on the turtle's back which led them to a turtle river. Dora & Boots take turns getting across Turtle River by jumping on 5 turtles. They counted up to 5 in Spanish. After getting across Turtle River, Swiper follows Dora & Boots and Swiper thought he was just a tree and acted out a little bit from the Little Red Riding Hood story having Dora & Boots as Little Red Riding Hood and Swiper as the wolf. Dora & Boots stop Swiper and make it to her grandma's house. They both went in and gave her the basket of goodies and treats and there was also a drawing of a picture of Boots & Dora. In no time, Dora's grandma was all better. Places in episode #Bumpy Bridge #Turtle River #Grandma's House (place) Trivia *This episode introduces who Dora's mom and who Dora's grandma look like. *This episode also introduces what Dora's home looks like and what her Grandma's home looks like. *A shortened version of The Travel Song was heard on this episode. *This episode is a retelling of the children's story, "Little Red Riding Hood". Dora and Boots play out the role of Little Red Riding Hood. Dora's mom plays out the role of Red Riding Hood's mom. Swiper plays out the role of the big bad wolf, and Dora's grandma plays out the role of Red Riding Hood's grandma. *This is the 12th episode of the show. *Dora's last name Márquez is mentioned in this episode for the first time. *Swiper tries to swipe three times in this episode. Gallery MAS_dora_the_explorer_s01_e12-ingested.jpg 152022.jpg download32434.jpg MV5BNjgwOTg2MTU1MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTIzNjQ2MjE@._V1_SX1338_SY878_.jpg|Dora giving her grandma goodies. hqdefault1.jpg doraexplorergrandmashouse400x400imadfgz8fqmzyttz1399984583_1411734132.jpg Character Find Tico The Squirrel Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 1 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:2000 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes